<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There are good things about watching the news by eatsunlight689</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214313">There are good things about watching the news</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsunlight689/pseuds/eatsunlight689'>eatsunlight689</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nightmare is soft, Other, Politics, Should he be soft? Probably not, ambiguous reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsunlight689/pseuds/eatsunlight689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're watching the news. It's frustrating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There are good things about watching the news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you just need to write a fluffy self indulgent fanfic centered on the king of negativity cuddling you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>you glance to the doorway where Nightmare looks at you in concern. </p>
<p>"Politicians are bastards." you say. Sure enough you have the news channel on, and are watching your original timeline's politicians.</p>
<p>Nightmare laughs. </p>
<p>"Politics is fun! When it's you! You're smart with it. they're just greedy assholes. No, wait, they're dumb, ugly, greedy assholes."</p>
<p>Your anger, the thing that had drawn Nightmare to the living room in the first place, is what convinces Nightmare that he wants to cuddle. </p>
<p>Definitely nothing to do with him being touch-starved. Just because of your negativity. </p>
<p>You make a confused squeak at his sudden affection, before relaxing as you watch him practically melting as he makes himself comfy on top of you. Your hand coming to rest on top of his skull is almost enough to make Nightmare’s eye socket close in contentment. He nuzzles into your chest.</p>
<p>"What are you so mad about?"</p>
<p>"they're doing things that will definitely kill thousands of the worst off people." you say, glaring at the TV. </p>
<p>"Fuck, they're always the most miserable. Fuck you for killing them!"</p>
<p>You have a nice laugh. And your anger is absolutely amazing as it washes over him. It’s heady, he feels dazed. You flip off the man talking on the TV, even knowing he can’t see you, just to do something. "He's boring too! ... So what would you do, my king?"</p>
<p>Oh, that’s nice. A lot of people call Nightmare a king now - as they should - but it feels different when you say it. "Everyone needs enough to live so they can continue to be miserable for me. So we inconvenience everyone."</p>
<p>"Inconvenience? That's your evil plan?"</p>
<p>"Do not underestimate the negativity caused by a million little inconveniences over the course of a day."</p>
<p>you hum, and start to stroke the top of his skull. "I suppose so… and the negativity caused by believing that you're under the control of a malevolent dictator..?" </p>
<p>"Naturally, I'd make sure that all positive action cannot be attributed to myself, that way no one will have positive feelings towards me."</p>
<p>"And when they fight back?"</p>
<p>"If they figure out interdimensional travel, fuck, they deserve a shot at me. But I'll show them true negativity then."</p>
<p>You don't reply, listening to the TV for a moment. "Oh fuck you, that's complete bullshit!"</p>
<p>Nightmare, of course, laughs at your anger, nuzzling you. </p>
<p>It makes him feel fuzzy, the way you figured out how to tone down your positive emotions around him. It still hurts, but nowhere near as much, and he honestly liked when you were happy. He could still make someone happy, even now. Even like this.</p>
<p>Such a small thing, him laughing, has your anger fading.</p>
<p>“My love~?”</p>
<p>“Your- Uh- Oh! Yes??” you eventually stutter out, an endearing flustered expression, as feelings of affection and embarrassment flow from your soul.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too!” you smile, tv forgotten. Okay that’s a bit too happy for Nightmare to stomach, time to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>